


Mother.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [11]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura meets Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Season 3 Episode 5<br/>Throwing down the gauntlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother.

**Author's Note:**

> After Hope and Maura's first meet.
> 
> Jane "Maura, that was so beautiful. When are you going to tell her?"  
> Maura "Never, never ever never ever.

"Oh sweetie, come on."

 

Jane goes over to Maura's side hugging her.

 

"It can't have been that bad." 

"Worse...I'm never telling her," replies Maura

"Baby, why not?"

"She thinks I'm dead Jane."

"So the sooner you tell her the sooner you can get to know each," replies Jane

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"She has a daughter, she doesn't want another one."

 

Jane exhales loudly taking Maura's hand.

 

"You're just talking yourself out of it."

"I don't want to disrupt her life," replies Maura

"Maur..."

 

Jane's phone beeps.

 

She looks at it then puts it back on her belt.

 

"It's Frost, he's got something."

"Go, I'm ok," replies Maura

"No, I..."

 

Maura takes another tissue wiping her eyes dry.

 

"Really, I'm fine."

"You sure?" asks Jane

 

Maura nods.

 

"You'll call me if you need anything."

 

Maura nods again.

Jane kisses Maura on the lips quickly and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is very short, even though I haven't counted the words yet.


End file.
